


Remboursement

by Ismaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Violence, Reminiscing, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismaire/pseuds/Ismaire
Summary: He is an Avenger who fulfilled his goal in his lifetime. He is an Avenger who recognizes that he has no purpose. He is an Avenger who does not interact with others because of the negative connotations associated with his name.That Avenger is none other than Edmond Dantès.





	Remboursement

**Author's Note:**

> I’m heavily into the Fate fandom. But surprisingly enough I’ve never written anything for it. Until now, of course.
> 
> I’m into Fate more than Fire Emblem and DanganRonpa, if I’m being honest.
> 
> Anyway. I absolutely adore Edmond Dantès. Having read The Count of Monte Cristo probably makes me biased, along with the fact that I do also love Komaeda Nagito. But, anyway. His character really intrigued me further after reading the book, and I got inspired to write this.
> 
> I was originally going to write an Edmond/Gudako thing, since there’s no fanfiction from what I’ve seen. But I ended up just writing the world’s most detailed and yet still horrible synopsis on The Count of Monte Cristo.
> 
> I’ll probably write Edmond/Gudako one day. Maybe.

Chateau d’If.

What a goddamn shithole.

Avenger sighed. He didn’t have pleasant memories of that place. And quite frankly, who would? He spent his youth rotting there. The prime of his life was spent in a prison where he contemplated suicide every day. He was supposed to spend his early twenties with the love of his life, Mercédès, married and traveling across the world. Oh, how in love he was with her.

Fourteen years. Fourteen years he spent in Chateau d’If. Fourteen years he could have spent with Mercédès, married. Fourteen years he could have spent raising the children they planned on having. Fourteen years he could have spent taking his family across Europe and the other beautiful continents and places the world had to offer.

Fourteen fucking years he could have spent being a free man.

He had an awful lot of time to think in that hellish prison. If he had children, he would have loved to name the girl Amélie, and the boy Antoine. One could hope, could they not?

He thought he’d lost all hope in that moldy cell. Fourteen years to spend in such a place, hope was hard to continue to grasp if you had not a sliver for nearly a decade and a half.

The Abbé Faria was someone who had not lost hope despite his old age. He was the reason Avenger did not give up entirely and simply committed suicide. Were he alive, he’d tell him thank you and thank you each and every day.

Supposedly Chateau d’If was inescapable. The one circle of hell that no one dared tried to leave from. Avenger proved that wrong, with the help of the Abbé Faria, of course. He made it out alive, miraculously, and escaped Monte Cristo island by himself.

He became a sensational enigma overnight.

He amounted a great fortune of wealth in such little time and was quickly famous due to how mysterious and how rich he was. His name was simply the Count of Monte Cristo. No one knew of this dubious man’s real name, as he refused to tell.

Oh, how he enjoyed slaughtering the men responsible for his fourteen years of imprisonment. Fernand Mondego, Baron Danglars, and Gérard de Villefort.

It took many years. The course of his life from being in prison to finally getting his revenge took twenty-four, to be exact. His patience was quite high, that translated even into his daily life.

While Avenger did marry another, he understood quite well that you never really got over your first love. Mercédès was absolutely no exception in that right. She married Fernand. That was her choice, he did wish she had waited a little longer. But fourteen years was a long time, so he didn’t blame her. He didn’t even resent her.

He simply moved on.

Avenger takes a long drag from his cigarette. He doesn’t remember smoking a lot during his time. But as a Heroic Spirit, he could smoke a hundred packs a day and still be healthy as ever as long as his Master supplied him with mana. He is indifferent whether he survives or not.

He fulfilled his duties. And left the world with those famous, bleakly hopeful words.

Attender et espèrer. Wait and hope.

Avenger sighs again. He enjoys the solitude perhaps a little too much.

His head perks up, cigarette still between gloved digits. He heard his Master calling his name.

“Edmond, Edmond? Are you okay?” He simply nods, and pats his Master on the shoulder.


End file.
